The End of the End
by SNRomance
Summary: The end of the end for the Doctor and the one companion that will never leave him, no matter what. One/Shot


**AN: This fic has no purpose. Its just a smallish one shot that popped into my head when talking to my friend. So for this reason I'm dedicating this One-shot to Kate for inspiring it and causing a hell of a lot of feels. I would say enjoy, but well... **

* * *

So,this is the end, my time with the doctor is up. I had gone with the doctor, expecting an adventure, and boy had I got one. The doctor had taught me things, things I had never thought possible, before he had stolen me. We had done what we had expected to do in this lifetime, that and so much more! We had proved to ourselves, and too the universe that we could protect the people we loved... to an extent. Yet everything has its time, it just so happens that ours is now. And I'm glad, for I can think of no person I would rather die with than the Doctor; my Doctor. The Doctor who stole me and ran away. Taking the both of us away from the people we had previously lived our lives with, and throwing us into the unknown.

I know I should feel sad, if that emotion were even an option for me, and angry that the universe couldn't just help one more time, and give him the payment for saving the people within it so many times. But then, the Doctor had never asked for payment, that's just not who he is. In a way, his death is blessed, for when you have lived as long as he has, for as long as we have, death is just like going to sleep at the end of the day. Quiet, peaceful, full of satisfaction that you have done the things you wanted to do.

I trigged the final shut down protocol, and was released from my mechanisms, allowing me to regain the appearance that I had gained throughout traveling with my resident madman. I floated over to the figure of the doctor, and lightly placed my semi - transparent hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor." I said. His weary head lifted, and his eyes met mine.

"TARDIS..." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears mixed with understanding. My systems were shutting down for the final time. I could see my hand becoming more solid meaning the process was nearing completion.

I reached down, and took his hand in mine. I gently pulled him too his feet, my hand no longer in any danger of going through him. We walked over to the door as it opened, allowing us to walk out onto the platform that now surrounded my outer shell. A spiral staircase was on the corner of my box, making the doctor wince, yet his hand tightened around mine showing me that even though it hurt, he wouldn't have it any other way. We trundled over too it, in no hurry, for we had several minutes left.

We reached the roof which flattened slightly to allow us to lay down, our hands still intertwined. We stared at the stars that surrounded us in every direction, taking in their beauty, until the Doctor broke the silence.

"Wh- Why that form? You could have picked from any form in your data banks, why... why that one?" He asked quietly.

I squeezed his hand tightly before replying, giving myself time to delay the inevitable.

"For closure, and... to say goodbye to the people who helped you when I couldn't."

His eyes stopped examining my face and moved on to the stars when I turned to look at him. Silence reined for another few minutes until I grasped at the courage to say what I needed to say.

"I love you, you know. As a friend that is. When all of those companions came and went, not that it was their fault, it was just that they would age, and you would get sad with the knowledge that they would soon die; I would watch, and curse the time lords for trapping me in my form and not letting me leave. They all had their Doctor, so my form changing to a different one per 1/2 minute is a tribute to them, who helped you then and whom all had a different 'Doctor'. I could never understand that. You're the same person underneath, the one they all loved, just with a different face!"

The doctor glanced up and smiled gently. It was almost time for him to go, but he wasn't alone in this. My form had solidified as we had been stargazing, and we were almost out of time.

So I picked our entwined hands up off of the roof and raised them in the air. We glanced at each other, turning our heads so we were looking completely at the other person. I felt the Doctor probe my mind gently, then both together and all at once we were free. Dancing in the air filled with the sound of my materialisation. I felt a pang of sadness (An emotion I wasn't meant to be able to feel) for my shell, it had been my home for so many years. But this was gone as soon as I realised that I was free with the doctor to dance among the stars for eternity. I looked down, and saw the doctor looking in the direction of his body. He sighed out one word that explained away most of his existance.

"Goodbye..."

Then together, we floated off into time and space, our respective balls of energy, both different colours, intertwining; together for all eternity.


End file.
